Clothes and Jealousy
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Prompt: Clothes. Where Gray keeps losing his clothes and Erza keeps finding them. Another one-shot for GraZa Week 2014.


**See. It's still not the end of the day and I did my best to post this. I hope it's good. Can't believe I spent more than half the day working on the prompt for tomorrow when I realized that this was today's prompt. Ah well, clothes. Let's see what Erza makes of this. I mean Gray's prone to losing clothes of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza sighed as she sat down at the bar. She glanced around and saw Natsu and Lucy laughing with each other, Happy offering Charla a fish and Juvia sulking in the corner looking at Gray adoringly, who was sitting on a table laughing with Cana.

It bothered Erza at times, at how her boyfriend could be so oblivious at Juvia's obvious attempts. Hell, the girl found his clothes and kept them. Erza had been to Juvia's dorm which was literally filled with Gray's face… Everywhere.

Then again, Gray had a habit of stripping since childhood. The day they _met _he was only in his underwear.

"What's wrong Erza?" Mira asked sweetly. The two girls had their differences but Erza knew that Mira was the best person to go to when it came to matters of the heart.

"It's just… Is it weird I dislike that Juvia is so close to Gray and continuously tries to flirt with him? Whether I'm there or not?"

M Mira looked at Erza seriously as she wiped a glass clean. Then she smiled rather mischievously, "It sounds to me that someone is jealous."

Erza frowned at the very implication. "I'm not jealous. I mean I know that Gray has no feelings for Juvia, but the way he's always naked around her… It's like he wants her to fantasize about him!"

Mira giggled "Ara, ara. Erza, Gray has his clothes off around everyone. Even before he met Juvia. Cana told me that even the day he joined the guild, he mysteriously lost his clothes."

"I know that! Still though," Erza mumbled suddenly not in the mood to keep the conversation going.

The armor wearing girl stood up defiantly "I'm going to go home Mira. I want to change the armors in my arsenal."

Mira sighed at Erza obviously running away from the conversation, nut the optimistic girl waved to Erza anyways as she disappeared out the door.

**XxXxX**

As soon as she got outside she spotted Gray's pants. The girl rolled her eyes but picked them up none the less. Once they were neatly folded, she continued on her way.

A couple of blocks later his shirt. Absently Erza wondered why he wore such nice dress shirts on a regular basis when he mainly just lost them anyways.

Though the girl couldn't deny that those shirts, when worn made the ice mage look very nice indeed. Handsome even. Not that he didn't look handsome without them. What she meant was!

Erza's face grew red from just thinking and she mentally made a note to stop reading all those books from Levy. They weren't good for her health.

When she came to an intersection between Fairy Hills and Gray's apartment Erza stopped finding Gray's regular white coat discarded on the shrubs.

Erza smiled as she picked that up too. "Gray has got to stop losing his clothes like this. I can only find and return them to him so many times."

Erza laughed as she walked home though a question troubled her. "If his clothes are so spread out like that, how does he magically put his clothes on when people tell Gray he's lost his clothes?"

"Since Mira made me bring half my wardrobe to the guild."

Erza spun around to see her boyfriend missing his top but at least wearing his pants, standing behind her smirking.

"Home so early Erza?" Gray asked with an amused expression.

Erza blushed slightly and practically shoved the clothes in Gray's face.

"Here. And do _try_ not to lose your clothes." Erza said as she turned around ready to leave.

Just then a cool hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from storming off.

Erza turned back to see Gray looking at her with a serious expression.

"Come with me." Was all he said, as he dragged her along.

He stopped at Erza's favourite bakery and made her sit at one of the tables. Then he went to the cashier and brought back a beautiful strawberry cake with real strawberries and swirls of cream decorated all around the cake. The Fairy Tail insignia was smack dab in the middle.

Erza glared at her smirking boyfriend "Are you trying to bribe me?!"

Gray laughed "No, I'm just asking you to sit here until you finish this cake and talk to me."

Erza frowned but nodded. "Alright, what's so important that you're giving me cake in order to be able to _talk_ to me?"

Gray gave her a serious look "Mira told me you were jealous. Of Juvia."

Erza's eyes widened "I am not!"

Gray only frowned "You know I don't feel anything for her, right?"

Erza avoided his gaze, but after a couple of moments she sighed. Gray so didn't make things easy for her.

"It's just… Can't you keep your clothes on?!"

Gray looked at her in confusion.

"Juvia. I don't like the way she takes your clothes, and the way she fantasizes about you while holding them."

Gray laughed. Erza had just spilled the beans on what was causing her turmoil and this jerk had the nerve to laugh. She glared at him and was oh so close to attacking him with her swords when he abruptly stopped.

He smiled at her in such a charming way that she just about forgot to be mad.

"Erza, she fantasizes about it. That's it. We all know and yes I include Juvia in we, we know that it's never going to happen. I love you. That's what matters. You remember that." He told her gently.

Erza smiled "The Ice King defrosts?" Since today was one of those few, oh so few times he showed her loving emotion in public.

"If I'm the Ice King, then are you my Ice Queen?" Because she was no different that way.

"Of course." That was the way they were and they were glad the other was too. Since if they weren't it would be a challenge to work out the quirks in their relationship.

Then Gray grinned at her cheekily, because he was feeling rather brave all of a sudden "You want to come to my apartment since I'm not allowed at Fairy Hills? You can make sure my clothes don't come off until we're inside."

Erza blushed and swatted at him playfully, but followed him out the door and towards his apartment anyways.

"Hey, since we're going to my apartment anyways." Gray looked at her with his warm gaze which was quite ironic as he was an ice-mage. "You want to make Juvia's fantasies a reality? But with you instead of her?"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Erza yelled as her face became brighter than her hair.

Gray smiled at her and despite her embarrassment, she continued to follow him home.

Just to make sure he kept his clothes on outside. No other reason. None at all.


End file.
